Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile system and method for changing an operational mode of the facsimile system from a remote station, and more particularly, relates to a facsimile system having a paging receiver incorporated therein for receiving a paging signal containing a passcode of the facsimile system, and for automatically converting an operational mode of the facsimile system between a voice communication (TEL) mode and a data communication (FAX) mode when the paging signal contains the passcode of the facsimile system.